Make You Feel My Love
by loislane16
Summary: Enjolras was utterly shocked when he opened up the door to his shared apartment at a very late hour on a cold, rainy night to find Eponine standing there soaked and shivering. Although it really wasn't that shocking. Inspired by the Bob Dylan song Make You Feel My Love
1. Chapter 1

**Make You Feel My Love**

_When the rain is blowin' in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love_

Enjolras was utterly shocked when he opened up the door to his shared apartment at a very late hour on a cold, rainy night to find Eponine standing there soaked and shivering.

Although it really wasn't that shocking. It only made sense that she would come to the apartment shared by three of her closest friends at this hour. After being led to their little group, nicknamed the Amis, by Marius she was drawn to three of them: Enjolras, Grantaire, and Combeferre. Combeferre took her under his wing, acting almost like an older brother to her. He helped her get back on her feet when she was had nothing, and he helped her get accepted to the college they all attended. Eponine spent many hours with Combeferre filling out scholarship applications, studying for entrance exams, and making resumes. Grantaire was fun, and he helped her forget her troubles. With troubles of his own, he knew that she needed to get them off of her chest, and he always listened to her. He could always tell when she was having a bad day. Her relationship with Enjolras hadn't actually started out that well. They were more like debate partners that anything else. They often got into heated arguments. Over time, however, their rivalry became friendlier. They still argued, but the arguments were more playful. She trusted him, and he had faith in her. Enjolras would tutor Eponine in her studies, while she would help him think through his thoughts and critique his speeches for his activist group, Les Amis. Eponine never minced words, so he knew she would tell him what she really thought about his speeches. They became incredibly close. Over time, Enjolras began to fall for Eponine, but he never made a move for fear that it would ruin their friendship. Eponine was head over heels for Marius Pontmercy, even though he didn't give her a second thought, and she was still slightly involved with her off-and-on boyfriend, Montparnasse. So Enjolras suppressed his feelings and they continued their close friendship as always. Eponine always came to the apartment shared between Combeferre, Grantaire, and Enjolras if anything was troubling her.

So Enjolras knew something was wrong when he opened the door to find her soaked from the rain, as if she'd walked all the way there.

"Is something wrong, Ep?" he asked, quickly ushering her inside.

She shrugged, "I don't really know what to do."

He was confused, "Okay, I'll go get you a towel, and then you can explain."

Enjolras hurried to find her a towel and make her a warm drink, before sitting down beside her on the couch.

He passed her the hot cocoa, "So what's going on?"

"I got kicked out," she said quietly, staring down into her mug.

"Out of your house? Why?"

Eponine shrugged again, "I don't know. He was drunk and just told me to get out. I'm not going back."

Everyone knew that Eponine's father was a very rough man and had done many things to hurt his kids. Only her three closest friends and her scumbag boyfriend knew exactly what he had done. Enjolras didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know if she was happy she didn't have to deal with her parents anymore or if she was panicking on the inside. Even though she was a sophomore in college, she couldn't really afford a place of her own, and she felt responsible for her siblings. He wanted to take away her troubles and pain, but at the same time, he knew it was best to keep his feelings buried.

"I don't really know what I'm going to do. I can't afford a place of my own. I don't want to just leave my brothers and sister there, but I'm not going back, and I can't take care of them right now."

Enjolras cleared his throat, "You're always welcome here, Ep. We have an extra bedroom."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're not. You know any of the guys would do anything for you, especially us," he assured her.

Her lips curved into a small smile, "Fine, but I'm paying rent."

He sighed, "Okay. It will be split four ways so your part isn't that much."

Eponine sat her mug down on the coffee table and observed the odd silence in the apartment.

"Where are the other two?"

"Oh, at the cafe."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I had a paper to finish," he admitted.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You know, a little bit of downtime wouldn't hurt you, nerd."

Enjolras scoffed, "Well excuse me for wanting to get into a good law school."

Eponine just shook her head and laughed at him. By this time, her clothes were dry, but she was still shivering. Enjolras noticed this and got up to retrieve a blanket. He draped it over them both and turned the TV to an old movie. Eponine nestled into his side in an attempt to warm up, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. To Enjolras, it felt perfect, but to Eponine, it was nothing more than a friendly embrace.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

One evening, the Amis held their meeting at the cafe Musain, the same cafe where Eponine had long since taken a job to help pay for what scholarships didn't cover and rent. Marius burst into the cafe, an incredibly goofy smile on his face. He rushed over to the counter where Eponine stood, her heart fluttering because he was coming her way.

"Oh, 'Ponine! You'll never guess what happened to me to day!" he exclaimed.

Marius was loud enough that the rest of the Amis heard and turned their attention to him.

"What Marius?" she giggled.

"I met the most amazing girl! She was absolutely stunning!"

Enjolras, Grantaire, and Combeferre all immediately looked at their other roommate just in time to see her face fall. They knew her heart was shattered.

"I'm sure she was lovely, Marius," Eponine muttered before moving to wipe down the counter.

Marius joined the rest of the group to continue to gush about this girl he met. After a while, Enjolras noticed that Eponine wasn't behind the counter as usual. I fact, he realized he hadn't seen her in a while. He got up and walked to the counter where Musichetta, Joly's girlfriend and the cafe manager, was sweeping the floor.

"Musichetta, is Ep on her break?" he inquired.

"Well, yes but she's not in the back. She must have stepped outside," she answered.

He nodded his thanks and stepped outside unnoticed. She wasn't in front of the cafe, but he thought he heard someone close by. Enjolras walked over to the alley in between the cafe and another building to find Eponine sitting on the ground crying. He sighed and moved to sit by her.

"Ep, are you okay?"

She sniffed, "I don't know. I kept telling myself that one day he would see that I have feelings for him, but I guess that's never going to happen. The only people who want me are scumbags like Montparnasse.

Enjolras knew that wasn't true, but he kept reminding himself that he couldn't risk their friendship.

"I don't think that's true. I think one day you'll find someone who loves you with their whole heart and isn't a scumbag," he said, using his sleeve to wipe her tears away.

She tried to laugh, but it came out strangled and watery. Enjolras put his arm around her, and she sank into his embrace. When he heard her begin to cry harder, he wrapped both arms around her, holding her tight.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he soothed, rubbing her back.

They didn't ever go back into the cafe. Instead, Enjolras texted Musichetta and told her Eponine was ill, and he took her back to the apartment. Most of the group wondered where they were, but Grantaire and Combeferre knew what was going on. They knew Enjolras was just trying to keep Eponine in one piece. They made their way home shortly after as well, knowing Eponine would need them.

_I know you haven't made you're mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Enjolras didn't think he could suppress his feelings much longer. It hurt him to see her so depressed over Marius and to hear her say that no one would want her. He couldn't do it anymore. He knew it would risk their close friendship, but he had to tell her how he felt about her. Who knows? Maybe it would work out. He had to find out if that was a possibility. He couldn't keep wondering. When Eponine came home from work one evening and the other two were out of the house, he figured that would be as good of a time as any to broach the topic. She tossed her purse down on the kitchen table and let out a sigh. Enjolras cleared his throat and spoke before he lost his nerve.

"Hey Ep, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied, sinking onto the couch beside him.

Enjolras was nearly trembling, and he couldn't find the words to even begin the conversation. Eponine had never seen him like this. He'd always been a strong leader and eloquent speaker. She'd never seen him at a loss for words.

"Gabe, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Well, no," he took her hands in his and forced himself to look her in the eye, "I'm just going to say it. Eponine, I think I have feelings for you. I have for a while, but I didn't want to risk our friendship so I kept quiet, but I can't anymore."

Eponine didn't know what to say. Now she was the one that was speechless.

"Gabriel, I..." she stopped, her tongue not able to form words.

Slowly, hesitantly, Enjolras leaned in and kissed her. However, when he felt her freeze and not kiss him back, his heart sank. He pulled away and let go of her hands.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to bring it up," he mumbled.

She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "No it wasn't. I'm glad you told me Gabe."

"But you don't feel the same," he said, finishing her sentence for her.

"I can't. I'm just not ready. I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I put you in a bad position."

She hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "I think it will be best if I find somewhere else to live. I think we should put some space between us."

He looked up at her again, hurt in his eyes, "Eponine, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

"But nothing is going to change between us. Our friendship is the same. You're still one of my best friends. It will be just like always."

Enjolras managed a smile but somehow he knew it wouldn't be just like always. He knew things would be different now.

"I think I'll go stay with Musichetta tonight."

"You don't have to," he said, slightly shocked that she wanted to begin moving out immediately.

"But I'm going to. I just think it's best, Gabe."

He watched as she disappeared into her room, only to return moments later with an overnight bag. She slung her purse onto her arm and headed to the door.

"Goodbye, Gabe. I'll see you tomorrow probably," she said, and Enjolras noticed sadness in her voice.

"Bye, Ep. Stay safe."

Then, he watched her go. Enjolras leaned back on the couch feeling utterly frustrated at himself. If he hadn't opened his mouth, she would be here and nothing would've changed. He'd gotten so accustomed to her presence in the apartment over the past couple of months, and he knew something would feel off without her there. Enjolras thought back to the moment he met Eponine.

_ Marius stepped into cafe with a girl, or rather a small woman, at his side. Enjolras noticed that she looked slightly timid but also had a wild look in her caramel eyes, a fire. Her dark hair was pulled into a sloppy knotted ponytail and she was fidgeting, picking at her dirty fingernails. Her clothes were incredibly worn, and they looked like they had been pulled from the dumpster. Her green top was a few sizes too small, and it hugged her body, slightly revealing her midriff and showing off her incredibly tiny, almost malnourished waist. Her jeans fit her well enough but there were holes all in the legs of them and the bottoms were frayed. She wore muddy sneakers that were beginning to fall apart. Marius immediately walked over to Enjolras, pulling the girl along with him. _

_ "Good afternoon, Marius. Did you bring a guest?" _

_ "Yes, I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine, Eponine. Eponine this is the leader of our group, Enjolras," Marius introduced. _

_ Enjolras extended his hand, "You can call me Gabriel, Eponine. It's nice to meet you."_

_ Eponine shook his hand politely and locked eyes with him, holding his gaze and getting rid of all traces of timidness. _

_ "It is nice to meet you as well, Gabriel," she replied. _

_ "I hope you enjoy the group. Feel free to voice your opinion."_

_ "Oh, I will," she smirked. _

Enjolras knew from that moment that Eponine was a spitfire. Looking back, Enjolras also began to contemplate the thought that he'd begun to have feelings for Eponine from the moment they met. But he'd destroyed that and their friendship now. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do when the others returned home.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the aisle for you_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Eponine only spent a couple of nights with Musichetta before she found a run-down apartment of her own for the time being. She slipped into a rut, her funds running thin and her energy running even thinner. As Marius's relationship with the girl he met, Cosette, progressed, Eponine fell head first into a depression. She began to regret moving out of her friends' apartment, but she knew she couldn't go back, even though they would willingly welcome her. She knew space had to be put between her and Enjolras. Eponine cared for him, but she still wasn't over Marius. She also wasn't sure that she had actual feelings for him. Eponine certainly didn't want to lead him on. But she was struggling. She almost couldn't make ends meet every month and was taking on extra shifts at the cafe. Being as stubborn and headstrong as she was though, she was determined to make it.

Enjolras noticed that Eponine was struggling after a few weeks of her being on her own again. He saw that she spent most of her free time working, and even then, she was starting to look like she did when he first met her, thin and frail. Although Eponine had said nothing would change in their friendship, things had become slightly awkward and forced between the two of them as well.

A few of the Amis were at the cafe late one evening, and Eponine decided to join them after her shift was over, if only to get off of her feet for a moment. Enjolras was a tad surprised when she sat in the chair beside him, especially since their relationship wasn't the same as before. As the others chattered, Enjolras couldn't help but notice the growling and rumbling coming from Eponine's stomach, and he wondered when she had eaten a meal last. He left the second half of his sandwich that he had ordered as an extremely late dinner untouched. When the others left since it was nearly closing time, Enjolras silently slid the plate over to her.

"Gabriel," she sighed.

She had never been one for charity.

"Ep, just take it. I know you're hungry. For my piece of mind, just take it, please," he said quietly.

She looked up at him, and he couldn't place the emotions in her eyes, "Okay. Thank you."

"Anything, Ep."

He waited and talked with her while she ate the half of the sandwich. When she finished, Enjolras realized that he didn't quite want to leave just yet.

He cleared his throat, "Ep, it's really late. Do you want me to walk you home?"

She looked like she was about to refuse, but she stopped and her expression changed.

"That'd be nice, Gabe," she smiled.

She cleaned up their mess, and they headed out the door. They talked the entire way to her apartment with Eponine leading the way. All awkwardness seemed to evaporate between them and everything seemed back to normal. When they arrived at her apartment building, Enjolras's heart plummeted into his stomach. He'd never seen her apartment, and it made him sick to see she was living in horrible conditions. It was a dilapidated, old building in one of the worse sections of town. The windows had bars over them and the walls were covered in graffiti. She led him into the building and up two flights of stairs before they got to her apartment. She fumbled with her keys before finally jarring the door open and revealing a one room studio apartment. Two fluorescent lights illuminated the entire space. Her bed was in one corner and a dresser that was falling apart sat in the opposite corner. She had a small table and two chairs to eat at. In the kitchen she had a small refrigerator, an old stove and oven, and a sink. There was one bar-covered window, and Enjolras assumed that the small door in the room led to a tiny bathroom. Eponine locked the several locks on the door and tossed her things onto the small table.

"How much are they charging you for this place?" Enjolras asked, completely appalled.

After the words left his mouth, he realized he probably shouldn't have said them.

"You would assume hardly anything, but you'd be surprised. It's completely overpriced, but it's the only place I could find. It's not much, but I guess it's home."

There it was again. The awkwardness had returned, and neither one knew what to say.

"I'm pretty tired, so..." Eponine said quietly.

"Of course. I'll see you later then," he replied.

"Can you find your way back home?" she asked as went through the process of unlocking the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Well, bye Gabe."

"Bye, Ep."

Then, Enjolras walked home slowly, concerned for Eponine and wishing nothing had changed between them.

A few weeks later, Enjolras stepped into the cafe after his classes to find Eponine already there and working. He walked up to the counter where she was working the register.

"Hello, Gabriel! Your usual?" she questioned.

"Of course," he smiled.

She rang him up for a black coffee and handed him his change. It was when she reached across the counter to hand him his cup of coffee that he saw them. The bruise on her wrist was almost black, and the bruises on her brow and cheek bones looked like she had tried to conceal them with makeup, but sweat washed the makeup away and the purplish color shone through.

"Eponine, what happened to you?" he asked quietly.

She wouldn't look him in the eye, "Nothing. I just fell."

She jerked her arm back and yanked her sleeve back down over the bruise on her wrist.

"You know I don't believe that."

She refused to say anything or to look at him.

"Are you seeing Montparnasse again?" he asked carefully.

Her eyes flashed up to meet his, "Um...yes, I am. I moved in with him."

Anger flooded through him, "Ep, come back to live with us."

"You know that wouldn't be very smart," she said quietly.

"I don't care! Don't let that dirt bag treat you this way!"

She looked down again.

"You're holding up the line," she gritted.

Enjolras heard the emotion in her voice and knew that if he pushed the issue much farther, she would break down. He couldn't risk her job. He took his coffee and stormed out of the door. He knew that if he came in contact with Montparnasse, he just might kill the man. If not kill him, he would beat that piece of trash to a pulp. He needed to get control of his anger. He eventually did get control of his anger, and he didn't broach the topic again with Eponine. She knew that he was there if she wanted out or needed help, and that was all he could do for the time being.

However, his anger returned only a few weeks later. He was walking to his car after his classes when his phone buzzed. He saw that it was Combeferre and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Enjolras, you need to get to the courthouse right now!"

Combeferre's tone of voice sounded fearful, and Eponine was the first thing that flashed through his mind.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Eponine is going to marry Montparnasse. We tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. You need to get down there."

Enjolras nearly panicked. He hung up the phone, not bothering to speak to Combeferre any further, and he bolted to his car. He flew to the courthouse, breaking traffic laws left and right. He knew that if Eponine married Montparnasse, that man would eventually kill her, and he couldn't let that happen.

He skidded to a stop in the courthouse parking lot and ran inside. It didn't take him long to find where they were, and he burst through the door to the Judge's chambers, ignoring the warning from the receptionist.

"What is going on here?" the Judge asked angrily.

Enjolras ignored the Judge and the angry look on Montparnasse's face and turned to Eponine.

"Eponine, we need to talk," he said calmly.

"Gabriel, what…how did you get in here?!" she exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter. We need to talk," he repeated.

Enjolras saw from her expression that she was angry, but he didn't care. She got up and stormed out of the room. Enjolras followed her until they were completely outside the courthouse. Eponine suddenly spun on her heels to face him.

"What are you thinking?" she yelled.

"What am _I_ thinking? What are _you_ thinking? You can't marry him, Eponine," Enjolras yelled back.

She huffed, "And why not?"

"Do you have a death wish?" he sneered.

"I'm a grown woman, Gabriel. I can do what I want. I don't need you to agree with it!" Eponine screamed.

"Give me one good reason you should marry Montparnasse."

"He loves me!"

"No, he doesn't! He beats you, Eponine! You could do so much better than that piece of trash," he said angrily.

"How could you possibly know that? The only men to ever want me have been just like Montparnasse!" she exclaimed.

Enjolras stared at her seriously, "You and I both know that isn't true, Eponine."

Eponine stared back at him, her gaze unwavering. She remembered the night Enjolras had kissed her and told her he had feelings for her. Just then Montparnasse stepped outside.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" he huffed.

"Everything's fine, 'Parnasse. I'll be back inside in a moment," Eponine said calmly.

"Ep, don't do this," Enjolras pleaded.

Montparnasse turned to Enjolras, "I think you need to leave."

"No, I'm not leaving. I won't let her ruin her life like this. I will not let her marry you, you piece of trash!"

Montparnasse reared back and punched Enjolras hard in the nose, sending him backward. Eponine shrieked as Montparnasse jumped on Enjolras, punching him over and over again.

"'Parnasse, stop!" she screamed.

He didn't relent. Eponine ran inside the courthouse and screamed for help. In a matter of seconds, officers were pulling Montparnasse off of Enjolras and handcuffing him. Enjolras stood slowly, and Eponine rushed to his side.

"Gabriel, are you okay? I'm so sorry. This was all my fault!"

"No, it wasn't. It's fine," he replied, wiping blood from his face.

"I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"Ep, I'm fine."

"Don't argue. Just hand me your keys," she demanded.

Enjolras sighed and tossed his keys to her. They walked to the car, and Enjolras pulled napkins out of the glove box to help with the bleeding. Two hours later, they were leaving the emergency room with Enjolras bandaged up.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Eponine inquired.

Enjolras smirked, "I wasn't about to get arrested."

"Could you take me to Musichetta's place?"

"Eponine..." he sighed.

"Gabriel, please."

He knew she didn't want to have the same discussion again.

"Yeah. I'll take you to Musichetta's."

They rode almost the whole way in silence. When they turned on her street, Eponine spoke up.

"Listen, I'm sorry I got mad at you. You were just trying to keep me from ruining my life, and I realize that now. I had a momentary lapse in judgment," she apologized.

"That was a huge lapse of judgment."

She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, you're right," she laughed.

Enjolras pulled into the driveway of Musichetta's condo.

"Well, we're here."

Eponine turned to Enjolras, tears in her eyes, "Thank you," she said quietly.

He knew she was thanking him for more than just a car ride.

"Anything, Ep."

Then, Enjolras watched as she got out of the car and walked into Musichetta's condo. He drove back to his apartment with too much on his mind.

_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Instead of trying to find somewhere else to live, Eponine and Musichetta made an arrangement to live together. The year progressed and little changed. Eponine and Enjolras's relationship was interesting to say the least. At times, the air between them was awkward, but at other times, they were relaxed with each other like nothing had ever changed. It was most of the Amis last year at the university, so the stress about what would come next was heavy. Several of them were applying to graduate school, and that meant that many of them would move away from their hometown of New Orleans. Eponine was a year behind most of them, and it hurt her to think about their group splitting up. All of her closest friends were leaving. Grantaire was moving to New York City. Combeferre was going to New York as well to pursue his graduate degree at Columbia University. Enjolras was applying to various law schools across the country, although his heart was set on Harvard. He knew that it would be a miracle if he got accepted there, so he also sent applications to Yale, Stanford, Duke, NYU, and Columbia. Eponine noticed that whenever Enjolras talked about moving away to law school, it hurt worse than when the others talked about moving away. Her emotional side was aching, but the more logical side of her reasoned that him moving away would allow the distance needed for him to get over her and move on.

One afternoon, the Amis with the exception of Enjolras and Combeferre were gathered at the cafe, and Eponine was working as always. Eponine looked up just in time to see the two missing men burst through the door. Enjolras had an uncharacteristically wide smile on his face.

"Hey everyone, listen up! I have news," he smiled.

The Amis turned to him, and he looked toward the counter.

"Ep, 'Chetta, could you come here for a minute?"

The two women joined the group, and they all waited expectantly for Enjolras's news.

"I got a response from some of my law applications," he announced.

"And?" Courfeyrac asked.

He grinned wildly, "I got accepted to Harvard."

Everyone cheered and offered him congratulations. Eponine knew he was extremely excited because making an announcement like that wasn't like them. She'd never seen him like this before, and she was proud of him. So why did this news hurt? She wasn't sure, and she forced the lump in her throat to go away. After the excitement died down, Eponine and Musichetta returned to their work. A few minutes later, Enjolras showed up at the counter, and Eponine rang up his order without even asking if he wanted his usual. After she handed him his coffee, she reached out and grasped his hand.

"Congratulations," she smiled, her dark eyes meeting his sparkling blue ones, "If anyone deserves it, it's you. You're going to do great things."

His lips curved upward, "Thank you, Ep."

The lump returned in Eponine's throat, and when she didn't let go of his hand, he eyed her curiously.

"Ep, are you okay?"

She quickly let go and looked away, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that everything's changing, you know?"

"Yeah, it is. But it's changing for the better," he said reassuringly.

Eponine nodded and watched as he walked away. She wondered if he was right.

The rest of the year passed slowly, painfully. Graduation for most of the Amis came and went. Then started some of the longest days of Eponine's life. She had to start saying goodbye to her friends. Grantaire and Combeferre were some of the first to leave. Eponine hugged both of them tearfully, never wanting to let go. They promised to keep in touch before driving away. It was too hard for Eponine, and she spent the rest of the day in her shared condo trying to hold herself together. They were more of a family to her than her biological family ever was.

The day Eponine was dreading most came all too soon. Enjolras stopped by her house on the way out of town. She was waiting for him and went outside when he arrived. He got out of his car and stood there for a moment.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she rasped back, tears in her eyes.

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too," he whispered back, emotion evident in his voice.

His own throat constricted and they stood there in their embrace for a long while. Eventually she pulled away, her eyes red and puffy.

She tried to laugh, "Great. Now I probably have raccoon eyes."

"It suits you," he smiled.

He used his sleeve to dry her wet cheeks, just as he had when she was upset over Marius. He didn't care that his sleeve was now stained with her mascara.

"I'm proud of you," she said softly.

"Thank you. I should probably get going. You know where I'll be if you ever need anything, Ep."

"Stay safe. Call me, text me, or just do something to let me know you got there safely."

Enjolras kissed her forehead, and the gesture struck something deep in Eponine.

"I guess this is goodbye, Ep."

She saw tears in his eyes and she bit her lip.

Eponine nodded, "I guess so. Goodbye, Gabe."

She squeezed his hand one last time. She was trembling, but stayed outside to watch him drive away. As his car turned a corner, Eponine broke down. Once she got control of herself, she went back inside and did anything to distract herself from the pain of being separated indefinitely from her friends. Little did she know that Enjolras was trying to keep control of himself as he turned onto the interstate.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_There is nothing that I wouldn't do_

_I'd go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

The first semester with most of her friends gone was rough for Eponine. She talked to a lot of them frequently, especially Grantaire and Combeferre. She hadn't heard from Enjolras in weeks. She knew he was busy, but part of her wondered if he'd finally moved on. If that was what she wanted, why did the thought hurt so much? Christmas was fast approaching, and Eponine missed everyone greatly. Thoughts ran through her mind constantly, and Eponine was getting sick of them. It was one day right after her finals were over that she finally caved. Eponine threw together an overnight bag and jumped in the car, driving straight to the interstate.

Enjolras was straightening his tie and pulling on his coat as he headed to his door. He had an interview for an internship, and he was already running late. Enjolras snatched open the front door of his apartment only to freeze where he was. Standing on the other side was a disheveled, slightly shocked, Eponine.

"Eponine? What are you doing here?" he asked, completely stunned to find her outside of his apartment.

"I was about to knock. I just...well..."

Suddenly, she stepped forward, closing the space between them and pressing her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing slightly on her tiptoes to reach better. Enjolras recovered quickly from his surprise and kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. Eponine finally broke away, but she didn't move away from him.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"What was that?" Enjolras chuckled.

"I've missed you, and I've been thinking a lot. I want to give us a chance, Gabriel," Eponine confessed.

Enjolras grinned, "Really?"

She laughed, "Yes, really!"

He kissed her again, smiling against her lips. Enjolras didn't ever make it to his interview.

**Author's Note: Hi! I hope everyone enjoyed this short one shot! I was inspired to write it after listening to Aaron Tveit's cover of Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan. I was thinking about writing a second part to this. What do you guys think?**


	2. Part 2 (Epilogue)

Make You Feel My Love Part Two

_Ten Years Later_

Enjolras stepped through the front door of his and Eponine's small townhouse, shrugging off his coat and dropping his briefcase to the floor. He heard one of his favorite sounds in the whole world, the sound of his four year old daughter running to greet him. She came into sight, her dark curls wild and her blue eyes squinted as she grinned widely.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

He swung her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Hey princess. Where's Mommy?"

"In the kitchen, Gabriel!" Eponine's voice called out.

Enjolras made his way through the house and into the kitchen to find Eponine stirring a pot of something.

She turned to her daughter who was still in Enjolras's arms, "Isabelle, go wash up for dinner please."

Enjolras sat the little girl down so she could do as she was told, and Eponine moved to pull plates out of the cabinet.

"I made spaghetti for dinner. I hope that sounds okay," she said.

Enjolras caught her wrist and pulled her to him for a long, gentle kiss.

"Sounds perfect," he breathed after pulling away.

She reached up to loosen his tie and undo the top buttons of his collar, "What's gotten into you today?" she smirked.

"Did you know that it is ten years to the date that you drove to my apartment and told me you wanted to give us a chance?"

Her eyes softened and she smiled, "I didn't realize that. I'm glad I came to my senses."

"Me too," he laughed.

Enjolras could remember the beginning of their relationship like it was just a week prior. He could also vividly remember the night he asked Eponine to be his forever.

_ After talking things through, Eponine decided it was best to finish her last semester back in New Orleans. Not long after her graduation, Eponine moved in with Enjolras. She quickly found a job, and Enjolras progressed in law school. He acquired an internship, and his future looked promising. Eponine was happy, and incredibly proud of him. _

_ Enjolras and Eponine had officially been together for a year and a half, and everything seemed right. Enjolras was incredibly busy and spent most nights studying, but he promised Eponine he would take her out for her birthday. She was already ready to go when he got home, but waited patiently while he showered and changed. Within a half of an hour, he was ready to go as well. They left the apartment together and walked down to a quaint cafe that was one of their favorites. Enjolras requested outside seating, and they enjoyed a peaceful meal together, pretty secluded from the other customers. Eponine noticed that he was acting strange during the whole meal, and she knew he had something up his sleeve. They splurged and had dessert. Enjolras had paid the check, but they just sat there, talking. _

_ "You ready to go?" Eponine finally asked. _

_ "Well, I haven't given you you're gift yet," he smiled. _

_ She looked at him curiously. Enjolras reached over and grasped her hand. _

_ "I had a big speech prepared, but my mind went blank," he confessed. _

_ He reached into his jacket, but hid whatever he was holding in his lap. _

_ "Eponine, you're my best friend, and I love you more than anything. I'd do anything for you, and I can't imagine my life without you."_

_ He moved, kneeling in front of her and holding a small box out to her. _

_ "Ep, will you marry me?" Enjolras asked quietly. _

_ Tears filled Eponine's eyes, and her heart pounded wildly. _

_ "Yes! Yes, of course, Gabriel," she exclaimed. _

_ She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Enjolras slipped the simple, dainty ring onto her finger and smiled. _

_ "I love you, Ep."_

_ "I love you too, so very much."_

_ They walked home slowly, feeling light as air and too happy for words._

Isabelle skipped back into the combined kitchen and dining room and held out her hands to them.

"All clean!" she smiled proudly.

"Good job, princess," Enjolras said as he picked her up and sat her in one of the chairs.

Enjolras and Eponine dished the spaghetti out onto three plates and joined their daughter at the table. Eponine asked him about his recent cases at work, and he explained quickly, not wanting to bring work home with him. He knew Eponine missed working, but he also knew she was content to stay home with Isabelle until she was old enough to start school in the fall. Eponine had quit her job when she was six months pregnant, and hadn't gone back since. Isabelle was a full time job for both of them, even though she went to half-day preschool three days a week. She was a perfect combination of both of her parents. Like Enjolras, she was smart, strong-willed, determined, and independent. She got her free-spirit and stubbornness from Eponine. Isabelle had been wrapped around Enjolras's finger from the moment she was born, and she was his pride and joy. She was nearly bouncing in her seat, waiting to tell him about what she did in preschool that day, so Enjolras and Eponine let her explain, knowing they would get alone time later on that evening. Enjolras watched Eponine laugh as Isabelle tried to swirl up a forkful of spaghetti and shove it in her mouth, knowing she was just as beautiful now as she had been on their wedding day.

_The wedding was planned for shortly after Enjolras graduated from law school, and they had to make a major move for his job. As fate would have it, all of the Amis ended up living within two hours of each other. Eponine and Enjolras moved to the outskirts of New York City, only fifteen minutes from Combeferre. Grantaire lived in a studio apartment in the heart of the Manhattan. The people farthest away were Marius and Cosette, only two hours away from Eponine and Enjolras. The rest of the Amis lived closer. Eponine was thrilled to be close to her friends again. _

_ Eponine and Enjolras knew they didn't want a big wedding, and frankly, they only wanted the Amis to witness the ceremony. They planned a destination wedding, and the group of friends flew to St. Croix not long after the couple moved into their new townhouse. _

_ That was the most nervous Enjolras had ever been. All of the Amis sat in chairs in the sand overlooking the water as the sun was setting. Enjolras had dressed in a simple white button up, khaki pants with the bottoms rolled up slightly, and flip-flops. He stood there with the officiate, his heart pounding in his chest. Combeferre was giving Eponine away, and he saw them in the distance approaching slowly. Once they came closer, Eponine took Enjolras's breath away. She was wearing a white lace gown that stopped half-way down her shins. Her dark hair fell in loose curls on her shoulders with the front strands pinned back, and she was barefoot. As she and Combeferre walked down the seashell lined aisle, she gripped his arm tightly. They finally reached the end of the aisle and Combeferre passed her hand from his to Enjolras's. Eponine beamed up at Enjolras, squeezing his hands tightly in hers. He could feel her pulse dancing wildly beneath his fingertips. The ceremony was short and sweet. Vows and rings were exchanged before the officiate pronounced them as husband and wife. Eponine stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Enjolras's neck to kiss him. Catching her off guard, Enjolras swept her up into his arms and began carrying her back down the aisle. Eponine threw her head back in laughter, and Enjolras grinned happily as they trekked back up to the resort, their friends following close behind. _

After dinner, Enjolras helped Eponine clean up the kitchen while Isabelle scampered off to play. Enjolras studied her while she placed dishes into the dishwasher. She looked exhausted. Dark shadows were under her eyes, and her posture even radiated tiredness.

"Ep, are you okay? You look exhausted," he said.

She didn't even look up at him, "I'm fine, Gabe."

That didn't reassure him. She'd been acting strangely for the past week, and it was worrying him. He stepped closer and placed a hand on her back.

"Eponine, seriously. What's wrong?"

She turned around to face him and smiled. Her dimples made an appearance, but her eyes still held a tiredness.

"Nothing's wrong, Gabriel. I'm perfectly fine," she smiled.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, her hands combing through his blonde curls.

"Does that reassure you?" she smirked.

"Not really," he admitted.

She stepped away and closed the dishwasher, "You worry too much, love."

Enjolras snorted, "I don't think you worry enough."

Eponine wiped her hands on a dish towel and faced him again, "I worry when there's a need to worry. But everything's fine. I need to go get Isabelle in the bathtub."

Tossing the dish towel back on the counter, she left the room to find Isabelle. Enjolras watched her go, shaking his head. A few minutes later, Enjolras was sitting in a chair in the living room reading when Isabelle came bounding into the room with her pajamas on and her ringlet curls dripping wet. Eponine was close behind her with a towel, a brush, and a bottle of hair detangler.

"Come here, Isabelle. We've got to get your hair untangled," she said, sitting on the sofa.

The little girl sat in front of her, and Eponine got to work. It took a while, but Isabelle only yelped a few times when the bristles caught in a knot. Once she was finished brushing out her hair, Eponine used the towel to squeeze out the excess water. Isabelle crawled up into Eponine's lap and curled up against her shoulder. Enjolras watched as Eponine stroked their daughter's hair, and he remembered how nervous Eponine had been to become a mother. They hadn't planned of having children for a long time, if ever, and Isabelle was a surprise. However, they would both say that she was the best surprise they could've asked for. Throughout Eponine's entire pregnancy, they were both extremely apprehensive about becoming parents. Eponine's upbringing hadn't been good at all, and she worried that she wouldn't know how to be a good mother. Although Enjolras had had a good upbringing, his father had never been his favorite person. He was a cold, callus man, and Enjolras was afraid he would turn into that man. Enjolras could still remember the nervous feeling that settled in his stomach the moment he learned that Eponine was pregnant.

_ Enjolras returned home from a long day at work, tired and ready to see Eponine. He stepped through the front door and immediately took off his coat and sat down his briefcase as always. _

_ "Ep?" he called._

_ There was no answer. He stepped into the living room and became worried when she wasn't there. He knew she was home from work because her car was in the driveway, and the TV in the living room was on. He decided to check the bedroom next._

_ "Ep? Where are-?" _

_ He stopped midsentence when he saw her sitting on the floor in the bathroom, a blank expression on her face. Worried, he knelt down in front of her._

_ "Eponine, are you okay? What's wrong?" he questioned._

_ He took one of her hands in his, and he could feel her fingers trembling. Without a word, Eponine reached up and grabbed something off of the sink and dropped it in his other hand. When he looked down at the object in his hand, his heart plummeted into his stomach. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive. He was speechless, and when he looked back up at Eponine, tears were in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. _

_ "It's okay. It's going to be okay," he whispered._

_ She pulled away, sniffing and wiping her eyes. The look in her caramel eyes physically hurt him. It was a look of terror and worry. _

_ "You really think so?" she asked quietly._

_ "Of course I do."_

_ "You're not scared or nervous or apprehensive?" _

_ He stroked his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear, "I am all of those things and more, but I know we can handle this. It's not going to be easy, and I know we'll make plenty of mistakes, but I also know that we'll do the best we can. We'll love this baby with everything in us."_

_ She smiled weakly and tears formed in her eyes again, "I love you."_

_ "I love you too, so much," he replied._

After a few moments, Eponine patted Isabelle on the back gently, "Alright, I think it's time for you to get in bed, Izzy."

Isabelle sat up and began to complain, but Eponine gave her a look that quieted her immediately. She hopped down off of Eponine's lap and ran over to Enjolras.

"Daddy, will you read me a story tonight?" she asked sweetly, her big blue eyes staring up at him.

"I think I can manage that," he smiled, standing.

She giggled as he reached down and swept her up into his arms. Eponine gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her goodnight. Enjolras plopped her down on her bed and pulled the covers up around her.

"Which one, princess?" he questioned.

She got a very serious look on her face as she contemplated her options but finally answered, "Surprise me!"

Enjolras complied and picked a book off of her bookshelf before sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. He opened the cover and began to read, Isabelle snuggling into his side. About halfway through the book, Enjolras heard her release a heavy sigh. He glanced down at her and found her fast asleep. He smirked and closed the book, studying his daughter's features. She looked like she was a newborn baby again when she was sleeping. Enjolras felt like just a day prior, she was a tiny baby, and he was holding her in his arms for the first time.

_ Enjolras sat by Eponine's hospital bed, one of his hands being gripped by hers and the other stroking her sweaty hair off of her forehead. She had just given birth to their daughter, and they were waiting for the nurse to bring her back in the room so they could hold her for the first time. _

_ "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly._

_ She smiled up at him, "Exhausted, but just fine. I'm ready to hold her." _

_ She seemed to notice the anxious look on his face, and she eyed him curiously._

_ "Are you okay, Gabe? You look like you're scared to death."_

_ He realized then that he was trembling slightly. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat._

_ "Honestly, Ep I am scared to death," he admitted._

_ Eponine squeezed his hand tighter, "Everything's going to be fine."_

_ Enjolras nearly laughed at their change in position. Now she was the one reassuring him. Before he could say anything back, the door to their room opened and a nurse walked through, carrying a bundle in her arms. She walked over and placed the newborn baby in Eponine's arms._

_ "Here you go! Congratulations. She's very healthy, Mr. and Mrs. Enjolras. What are you going to name her?"_

_ "Isabelle Elise," Eponine answered quietly._

_ The nurse left and the room fell silent. Eponine let out a choked sob as she stared down at her baby._

_ "She's so beautiful," she whispered. _

_ Enjolras reached over and pushed the blankets back away from her face, running a finger down her cheek, "She is."_

_ The baby squirmed in Eponine's arms, and her eyes popped open. _

_ Eponine smirked, "She's got your eyes, Gabe."_

_ Enjolras was shocked to see that when he looked at his baby girl's eyes, he was staring down at his own eyes. They were a bright blue. _

_ "You should hold her," Eponine suggested._

_ She nearly laughed when she saw the deer-in-the-headlights look he gave her._

_ "You're not going to break her, Gabe."_

_ Finally, Enjolras nodded and reached over to take her in his arms. He steadied the trembling in his hands and cradled the baby in the crook of his elbow. She stared up at him in wonder, gurgling. At that moment, all the nervousness and apprehension left him. Something broke inside of him, and he figured a piece of his heart had just been given over to the little girl in his arms. He never wanted to take his eyes off of her. Although he wasn't certain what being a father would be like, he knew now that he loved his baby girl with everything in him and he always would._

_ "Hello there, princess," he whispered._

Enjolras brushed the hair out of Isabelle's face, kissed her forehead, and tucked the covers under her chin. He quietly slipped out of the room, turning off the lamp and clicking the door shut. He walked back into the living room to find Eponine sitting on the couch with the TV off and only the side table lamps lighting the room, a book clutched in her hands. Enjolras sat down beside her, and she dropped the book to her lap, leaning against his shoulder.

"She's out like a light," he sighed.

"I figured she would be. She was rather rambunctious today. Preschool didn't even wear her out."

Enjolras thought for a moment, "Tomorrow's Friday. Why don't we go out tomorrow, just me and you?"

Eponine sat up and looked at him, "I'd really love that, but what are we going to do with Isabelle?"

"I bet 'Ferre would be willing to watch her."

Enjolras reached over and grabbed his phone off of the side table, quickly typing out a text message to Combeferre. Not even two minutes later, the phone buzzed in Enjolras's hand. He smiled as he read the message.

"It's all set. 'Ferre's coming over around five tomorrow to watch Izzy. I'll try to leave work early," Enjolras smiled.

Eponine stretched up to kiss him, "Sounds fantastic."

The next day, Enjolras rushed home from work. It was five-thirty, and he was running late. He nearly burst through the door and into the living room to find Combeferre, Eponine, and Isabelle sitting there. Isabelle jumped up and hugged Enjolras's legs. He ruffled her curls, and gave an apologetic look to Eponine.

"Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready to go," he promised.

He said hello to Combeferre and disappeared into the bedroom to get changed and cleaned up. Only fifteen minutes later, he reappeared in the living room wearing jeans and a pull-over.

"Are we ready to go?" he questioned.

Eponine pulled Isabelle over to her, "Be good for Uncle 'Ferre, Izzy. We'll be home in a little while. I love you, sweet girl."

"Okay, Mama. I love you too. Love you daddy!" she giggled.

"I love you, princess. Thanks for watching her 'Ferre."

"It's no problem. We'll have fun. You two take your time," Combeferre smiled.

Enjolras placed his hand on the small of Eponine's back and led her out to the car, opening the passenger door for her. Once he was in the car, and they were backing out of their driveway, Eponine spoke up.

"So, what do you have planned for this evening?"

"I was thinking we would go see a movie and eat a late dinner?"

"That sounds perfect," she smiled.

The couple enjoyed their evening together, loving their alone time. They saw a movie they'd been wanting to see for a while. It was a comedy, and Eponine laughed until she cried. Enjolras was more so enjoying watching Eponine laugh hysterically than actually watching the movie. Once the movie was over, they decided to go to a low key restaurant. They were just finishing up their meals when Enjolras caught Eponine staring at him in a peculiar way.

"What?" he questioned.

"I've really enjoyed tonight," she smiled.

"I have too. We should take advantage of 'Ferre's babysitting services more often," he laughed.

Eponine reached across the table and grasped his hand, caramel eyes meeting crystal blue.

"There's something I need to tell you, but I couldn't decide how to do it. Now, I feel like I need to tell you in this moment," she sighed.

"You're worrying me," he said.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Like I said, you worry too much," she took a deep breath, "Okay, here it goes. I might be…pregnant."

Enjolras's mouth went dry, "You might be or you are?"

"I am. I am pregnant," she admitted.

He was silent for a moment, but he finally smiled, "That's wonderful, Eponine!"

She smirked, "I think so too."

"You know I love you, right?"

Eponine blushed, "Yeah, I know. But I love you more."

Enjolras and Eponine returned home late that evening and found Combeferre surfing channels.

"How was Isabelle?" Enjolras asked.

"That little girl has some energy. But she was fine. She kept me on my toes," Combeferre laughed.

"Thanks so much for watching her," Eponine said.

"It really was no problem. She's been asleep for about two hours now. You two needed some time to yourselves."

Eponine wanted to tell Combeferre their news, but she knew Enjolras was still trying to comprehend it himself. She told him goodbye and Enjolras walked him to the door.

"Just let me know if you want me to watch Isabelle again. I'd be happy too," Combeferre said.

"Thanks 'Ferre. I have a feeling we'll be taking advantage of that offer soon," Enjolras smiled.

After seeing Combeferre out, Enjolras went to check on Isabelle. He quietly eased open the door, and the beam of light illuminated her bed. She was curled up under the covers, clutching her favorite stuffed elephant tightly. He couldn't believe that in a few months, they'd have another little one in the house. He was still in shock, but he was happy. Enjolras smiled at her sleeping form before closing the door and going to the bedroom. He slid into bed by Eponine and pulled her close to him. He felt complete and content. Enjolras pressed a kiss to her forehead, forever thankful for the day that the small gamine chose to join Marius Pontmercy at their meeting. Little did he know that everything would be the way it was now, ten years later. Little did he know then that she would steal his heart, he would have a precious little girl, and another baby on the way. Enjolras couldn't have asked for a better life. He drifted to sleep that night with nothing but happy thoughts on his mind.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! **


End file.
